Let Love In
by Megan Faye
Summary: The Continuation of 'Give A Little Bit.' Elliot and Olivia are divorced, Don and Casey have a chance to have the big family they always wanted, and Maureen struggles working for her father.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All.

I couldn't stay away from the Stabler/Munch/Benson/Cragen family. There's so much more to be written. I wanted to make something clear about Hannah. I pictured her looking like Amy Brenneman from 'Judging Amy.' If I had to choose an actress to play Hannah on screen, it would be Amy Brenneman. Hannah's character is based on "Amy Gray" and "Maxine Gray," from the show. A complete cross of the two. Well spoken, yet slightly insecure, with a real passion for helping people. Always rising to the occasion, and bursting through the ceiling with heart, compassion, and caring.

So, Hannah is a young version of Amy Brenneman/Amy Gray.

I hope you enjoy this next story. Its no where near done, and I hope you stick it out with me! Please review!

* * *

Hannah smiled as she leaned back in the chair. She was at her mother's desk, as an intern for the two prosecuters. At 22, she was a Harvard grad, top of her class, and passed the bar with easy. And those were her words as she explained it to her parents and sister, Hope. Hannah grinned when she looked at the picture on Alex's desk. It was of the whole family, extended included. They'd been at Don's house for Sunday dinner, as almost always. Hope was probably 13 or so when the picture was taken.

The last three years had changed the sisters a lot. Hope was legally adopted by John and Alex just after she turned twelve, and changed her name to Hope Alexa Munch. Hope was now 16, doing well in school, and a regualr visitor at Elliot and Olivia Stabler's house. She looked so much like Hannah now no one asked if they were sister; it was just assumed.

John was fighting retirement. Don was forced to put him at a desk when he turned 65, and Elliot chose to uphold that. Stabler refused to force retirement. Now, close to 80, he was enjoying his desk more; chasing perps was for the young. Elliot had opened his mouth once to say something, but a bald joke sent him back into his office, rubbing his smooth top. He'd comment that when he started, he had a full head of hair, it was the squad that too the top-half off.

Hannah loved the dynamic of the squad. She enjoyed watching them on slow days, when there weren't a whole lot of cases to be solved. They were a family, just as the unit had been years ago, when Hannah was young. She would look down from the stairs, and could imagine seeing Elliot and John at their desks, Fin not too far away at his, cracking jokes, and Don Cragen in his office, observing, like Hannah. Those days were long gone now, but the feeling of family remained. Maureen had claimed Elliot's desk now, and her current partner, Denver Smith, was hiding behind paperwork. John and Fin were still at their desks. Little had changed between the two. They were older, balder, and a bit bigger than they once were, but Hannah couldn't see the squad room without the two of them.

"Hannah, can you run this to Elliot for me?"

"Sure, Casey." Hannah always jumped at the chance to go back to that squad room. Her first memory of the room was from a few days after she was released into foster care. Her social worker brought her in to meet with Elliot to give an official statement. She remembered Elliot saying to her, 'We're here to help you. We're never going to let him hurt you again. All you gotta do it tell us what happened, Hannah.' She'd nodded, but bit her lip and looked for John. Elliot had smiled very kindly at her. 'You are safe here.' She'd never been safe, and this was new to her. But she'd trusted Elliot. He rescued her. He and John were her heros.

* * *

Maureen uncuffed the woman and sat across from her. They glared at one another for several minutes before Maureen spoke. 

"You made three mistakes back there."

"Oh?"

"Your first one was a big one; you commited a crime in my burrow." Elliot watched his daughter work. They were so alike. Except she had no rage. Maureen was pure logic. Oh, she was pissed off, but there wasn't the rage that Elliot had.

"And my other two?"

"You got caught." Maureen sipped her coffee. "And you underestimated me. See, being a cop is genetic. My father is a cop, his father, and even my step-mom is a cop. Being a good cop is also genetic. My father's a damn good cop, just don't piss him off."

"You piss him off?"

"Nope. I've seen someone piss him off."

"Yeah...sure."

"So, you have two options. You can confess, and they may reduce your sentence to 25-life, or we could go through a long, dirty, mess trial, and you could get the needle."

"You could kiss my ass." Maureen smiled at the woman.

"Choice B., then?" Maureen stood and walked to the door. "We have your hairs on 5 of the victems, and your blood dripping away from where we found the 11 bodies. Four of those bodies were your own cihldren. We're still trying to identify the other seven."

"Have fun." Maureen felt her blood burn through her body. "And good luck, by the way, proving that I did anything. Hairs on my children mean nothing."

"We'll see about that." Maureen calmly closed the door behind her and left the area.

"Maur?"

"Not now, Captain," she hissed, jogging up the stairs. Elliot followed her through the precint to the gym where she went postal on a large punching bag. Elliot stood behind the bag to give it stability. Maureen stopped when her father held the bag.

"Its why its here, Honey."

"I," she said punching the bag. "Hate." Punch. "The Puss-sucking-" Punch. Punch. "Scum-" Kick. "In This CITY!" Punch, Punch kick. The final blow to the bag knocked Elliot over. "Dad-"

"I'm fine." He couched and pulled himself to his feet. "Need to let loose more. You're 35 years old. You keep it all, in, you'll have a heart attack."

"I have half a mind to go down there and give her aonce-over." Maureen socked the bag again, determined as her father had always known her. "Her own children."

"Maur, we had a case like this about 17 years ago. I got taken off. I will take you off if I need to."

"Why'd you get taken off?"

"One of the victims was wearing a shirt...little bears all over it. Pajama shirt."

"I had one similar-"

"It was the same shirt, and I froze." Elliot looked away. "They took me off the case and sent me home for a week." Maureen nodded. "Do I need to take you off this case?"

"Are you asking as my captain, or my dad?"

"Both."

"As my dad, don't. I'm okay, Dad. As my Captain, Don't take me off my case, Dammit! I will raise hell like you've never heard." Elliot smiled lightly at his daughter. "And, as my captain, I'm okay. All Right?"

"Okay."

* * *

"Ma?" the child called into the dark house. "Ma? Are you okay?" 

"Get out," came a soft reply. "Get out of my house." Her words slurred together, and the child knew. His mother was drunk again.

* * *

"Mom?" Allie called into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" 

"How was piano?" Allie shrugged. "Casey giving you trouble?"

"I need to practice more." Liv sighed and pointed at the piano, smiling. Allie muddled through the sheet music weakly. "I'm not that good. I'm 14, and can't play twinkle twinkle, little -freakin- star." Olivia rested hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Do you love it?"

"No. I don't. I could go without it any time. But," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without my guitar. Its so much more fun."

"Maybe your brother could teach you."

"Dickie? I don't think so. He's too busy with his own life." Olivia planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "Jimmy wanted to know if I could go camping with him, Robbie, and Alexander next weekend."

"Talk to your dad. Its his weekend with you." Allie frowned. "Hey, divorce affects all of us, not just me and you.

"Maybe we can reschedule the camping trip, or Dad'll switch with you." Olivia nodded. She and Elliot were trying to take the high road, and allow Allie and Elijah to go between the apartments as they saw fit, as long as they didn't take advantage of their parents. "Mom, you love him."

"Allison-"

"Why can't you give it another chance?" Olivia sighed. "You talk on the phone with him every night, you spend time together with me and Eli, and you flirt like you used to before you got together."

"Now how would you know?"

"Maureen, Kathy, Liz, Dickie, Casey, Don, Alex and John."

"Allison, we're divorced. We're divorced for a reason. Can you try to accept that?" Allie looked down. "He left me, Allie. He didn't want to be married to me anymore."

"He misses you, Ma."

"I miss him, too, honey."

* * *

Don't kill! Just read!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

So, looks like you trust me to fix things. Thank You. You haven't killed me yet. Thank you. Just read. Trust me!!!

* * *

"I'll do anything, Dad," she begged. Elliot sighed as his daughter spoke. She was nearly crying. James and Robert were taking Alexander to Australia for the summer, and had invited Allie as well.

"Allison," he started. Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks. "Your mother and I need to talk."

"Great," she said. "I'll be in my room." She was upset, but hid it from her parents as best she could. The last thing Allie wanted was to piss them off while she was asking for something so huge. As soon as the door shut, her ear was pressed firmly to it.

"I don't know, El," came her mother's soft voice. "Its a long time to be away."

"She refused to go to camp, she's too old for a babysitter, and too young to be home alone. This might be the solution to summer care for her. Jimmy already e mailed me-"

"And is paying for the whole trip. I know. He sent it to me as well. Allie and Alex will be inrolled in surf lessons, music lessons, and spend the afternoon touring the outback. This could be pretty educational for her..." Allie felt her heart thumping. "But 3 months, El..."

"I know. I don't like it either. Its just too long."

"So..."

"I can't tell my daughter No. You know its my weak point." Allie grinned. She knew exactly where she stood with her dad. "If she wants to go so badly, I...guess...yes." Allie jumped in the air and flung herself back to the door to listen for her mother's response.

"-the day school gets out, and return 2 days before it starts. It'll be winter there, so I'll have to take her shopping tomorrow night." That meant it was a second yes.

"Here," her father said. Allie wished she could see, but her room was down the hall.

"Elliot-"

"Buy her something really nice. Or you could buy yourself something really nice, Livvie," he said gently. Allie removed her ear from the door. Her parents were flirting again. She dove to her computer and e mailed James and Robert.

* * *

The child was weak, and hot. He was sure his red hair would have gotten him noticed by now, but no one saw him sneak into the store, or out with the bread. Had they, they might have noticed the blood on his shirt that was once inside him, or the bruises on his arms. The 8-year-old boy was now living behind a grocery store in Manhatten.

He gathered change where he could find it, and bought juice when it was really hot. Some days, the lady wouldn't make him pay if he just got a water. She'd even give him peanut butter to put on the stolen bread. He smiled at her and left the store. The boy never spoke a word to anyone.

* * *

"Dad," Eli called from his room. The door opened and Elliot sat on his 12-year-old son's bed. Elijah looked like Dickie had as a young boy. Elliot thought back to when Dickie was 12. Olivia had been pregnant with Allie, and they were just begining to fall in-love. Some days he had trouble remembering why they split up this time.

"What's up?"

"Did you and Mom figure out everything with camp for us?"

"Yes. You and Ron leave for Seattle next week after school gets out. Kathleen will pick you two up and take you to the music camp from the air port. I did call them, and they assured me, there would be minimal classical music, unless you count classic rock. Just good music that you like."

"Sweet. Thanks, Dad."

"And your guitar is scheduled for delivery this week. It'll be there when you get there."

"Is Al really going to Australia with Jimmy?" Elliot nodded. "Tell her to be careful...please." Elliot roughed the boys hair and nodded.

"Of course I will." He sighed evenly and stood up from the bed. He came eye-level with jade green eyes. "And you, your Mom said your guitar and drum stilcks were on order as well."

"Rock on," Ron said smiling.

"Night boys."

"Night Dad," Eli said, turning over.

"Night Elliot," Ron said, yawning. Elliot switched off the light and shut the door behind him as he left. Olivia was in the hall way, leaning against the wall.

"Hey," he said gently. Olivia took him by the hand an dlead him into the living room. They sat on the couch together, staring at each other. "Liv," he started. "I-"

"I miss you." He swallowed and closed his eyes as her fingers stroked his cheek. "You never really explained why you left."

"I...its complicated, Liv." She turned and rested her back against his chest.

"I wish I knew where we went wrong, Elliot," Olivia said, voice quivering.

"Have you...dated anyone since I left?" She shook her head. "And before you ask, no, I haven't. Vows still standing in my heart. I would feel like I was cheating on you, Olivia." She rested her head back and shifted in his arms. Elliot leaned down and kissed her gently.

"El," she whispered. "I know you need space, but..." she took a deep breath. "When you are ready to come home, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Kathy put the last of her charts away and clocked out. As she left the hospital, a woman caught her attention. She was carrying a small boy, who was obviously not well.

"Can I help you?"

"I thought he was just some poor kid down the street...we got low income housing near my work. I didn't know he was living in the dumpster," the woman said in one long sentence. "I would have brought him in sooner...I didn't know-"

"Its all right," Kathy said, taking the boy.

"I need to go. My store is supposed to be opened, and if my boss finds out I closed it, I'll get fired. I got kids, lady," she said leaving the boy with Kathy. She left so quickly, Kathy didn't get a chance to ask anything about her.

"What is your name?" she asked the child as she brought him into the hospital. The boys refused to speak.

* * *

Maureen took a deep breath. Her father was late on the worst possible day. Her case was circling the drain, Hannah handed the case to Alex, who couldn't do much to save it at this point, and Maureen needed her father's wisdom for this one. Elliot Stabler had never been late a day in his life. He was too dedicated to work to slack off. She glanced at the clock again. It was nearly noon. Maureen sighed loudly in annouance. She picked up her phone and dialed her dad's cell number. She slammed the phone down when it went directly to voicemail. He was officially on her Shit List, right above Fin.

Fin, who was usually the comic relief with his partner, Munch, had crossed the line with Maureen a few weeks before when he commented about PMS in the squad room. And Maureen held a grudge like no other.

"Maureen," Munch called, covering his phone with his free hand. "Captain's on the phone. We're all headed to Roosevelt Hospital." Maureen felt the blood drain from her face. "We have a case. Your mother called it in." Maureen was first out the door, followed by her partner, Fin and Munch.

"Den, I'm driving-"

"I didn't bring a helmat and you drive like your father. Keys," he said, hand out. She glared at him. "You're upset, Maur. Please...let me drive. You got a kid to go home to." Maureen handed the keys over and side into the passenger side of the car. She remained silent thought the drive to her mother's hospital. Every time they got a call to that hospital, someone in her near family had been hurt; Lizzie was beaten up by their mother, John was shot, Casey was attacked, her father tried to kill himself, Eli fell in the pool and nearly drowned. This hospital made her queezy just passing it. Unfortunately, the drive was faster than she wanted it to be, and soon she was walking the corridors of the hospital.

"He knows not to call me here," she muttered, shivvering at the blast of air conditioner hit her head on.

"Its a case. He would never call you here unless it was important." Maureen spotted her father speaking with her mom, Fin and Munch.

"We got a kid, won't speak, living in a dumpster."

"How is he ours?"

"Look at the kid, and you tell me." Maureen looked into the room where the skinny boys lay in the hospital bed staring out the window. Her eyes went wide and she looked at her father. "Maureen, talk to him. Denver, go with Kathy and start a fresh file on the kid. Fin, Munch, go question the store clerk. I'm going to call Don and Casey." The group nodded and set off in their separate directions.

Maureen opened the door to the room and sat on the boy's bed.

"Hey," she said gently. He looked up at her and looked away. "My uncle looks at me like that. He's 10." The boy turned back to her. "Yes, I have a 10-year-old uncle. He's got red hair like you, too."

"Wh...what's his name?"

"Ronald. Ronald Cragen." The boy laughed lightly. "I know. Maybe they wanted him to be a president. He got stuck with a silly name."

"Yeah," the boy said, relaxing a little.

"My name is Maureen Stabler. That nice lady over there, that's my mom. Her name is Kathy. She's a nurse here, and really cool. I'm a detective, and can help you if you need me to. Can you tell me what your name is?" The boy shook his head and turned to the side. "I'm not a stranger, I'm a police officer. See? Have a badge and everything." Maureen handed her badge to the boy. He refused it.

"Just 'cause your a police officer, doesn't mean you're not a stranger." Maureen had a feeling this was going to be harder than she thought when she arrived at the hospital.

* * *

Casey yelled into the phone about evidence of some kind being supressed. Elliot waited patiently, holding a framed picture from Casey's desk. She'd run out of steam soon. He helped himself to one of Hannah's cookies that she and Hope had made the night before and took a seat. Casey was getting louder, and her hands were flailing about wildly as she yelled. Finally there was a sweet Thank You from his ex-adopted-step-mother-in-law and the phone was placed on its hook. As sson as it was down, Casey yanked up the phone, ripped the chord from the wall and threw the phone down.

"Rough day?"

"Don't press your luck, Stabler."

"We need you at Roosevelt."

"Who's hurt now-?"

"Little boy, somewhere between 7 and 9, green eyes and red hair." Elliot placed the frame back on her desk, right in front of her Casey froze.

"Is it Jake?"

"He won't talk, but he looks like Jake." Casey sat down. The frame Elliot had been fiddling with held a picture of her nephew, Jake, at age 3, before his parents got divorced. His mother, Casey's bother's ex-wife, took off, and no one had seen or heard from her in 4 years. When her brother died of cancer a year earlier, Casey made it her mission to find his son.

"Is Rebekah with him?"

"No, just the boy. Don is meeting us there with Ron. He won't talk to us, but he and Ron might hit it off, and we may get a name out of him. We're running fingerprints and a blood sample." Casey pulled her jacket on and followed the man out of her office.

* * *

Please, read more! Reviews are nice, too!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was starting to set, and Elliot was still not home. Olivia felt her blood boil. Allie made it clear that she wanted to say Good Bye to her Dad before she left the country for 3 months. Allie sniffled and tucked herself into her mother's arms.

"We can't wait any more," James Wilson said, looking at his watch.

"Will you tell Dad I love him?"

"Of course, sweet heart," Olivia said. She gave her a final squeeze and pulled away. She lifted the bags into the tunk of the car.

"Give him a hug and a kiss for me."

"Allie-"

"Please, Mom?"

"All right."

"Hey, Allie," Alexander called. "I got a new portable DVD player. Want to watch a movie on the flight with me?"

"Sure."

"That's everything," Olivia said, as Allie put the last suit case in the car. She hugged her mom tightly. "Stay safe, honey. Call me when ever you can, day or night. Okay?"

"I promise, Mom." Jimmy opened the door to the back seat of the cab for his daughter.

"Thanks, Olivia," the man said. They hugged quickly and he climbed in with his daughter. Olivia swore out loud as she watched the cab pull away. Elliot wasn't there to say good-bye to his daughter. Another case, probably. Olivia understood what it was like, but she hated it some times. It hit her full force why they weren't together. He wasn't there for her or their children. Work came first, always. Just because she understood it, doesn't mean she accepted it.

**

* * *

**

Don and Casey watched Ron work the checker board in his favor. They'd learned a lot about the boy; he was kicked out by his mother a few weeks ago, he'd stolen food, lived in a trash can, and he had two little sisters. One was named Rebekah, the other was Ruth. Rebekah was 6 and Ruth was 3, almost 4. Casey knew in her heart who the boy was, even though he'd never said his name. Elliot gave her the Okay to go in.

"Can you tell me your name, kid?" Ron asked.

"You're a stranger."

"My name is Ronald Joseph Cragen."

"Jake. My name's Jake."

"Jake?" she called, choking on her words. The boy looked up. "Brigham Jacob Novak?"

"How did you know my name?" asey sat on the bed, across from her son. She pulled out a picture from her purse.

"See that?" she said, pointing to the two people. "That's me, and that's you, when you were about 2. It was right after Rebekah was born. There's your dad and mom in the back ground." Jacob took the picture and stared at it. "Your dad was my older brother."

"What's your name?"

"Casadee Novak Cragen." The boy looked at the picture and loked up at her. He bit his lip. "I was staying with your Grandma when I met you. Carol Lynn."

"I remember Gramma. She made cookies for me," he said smiling.

"Jacob, I'm your aunt. We're here to help you."

"You won't take me back to Mom, will you?" He hands were shaking. Casey shook her head and stroked the boy's hair. "We gotta get Rebekah and Ruth. Rebekah is sick."

"Where are they, sweetie?"

"They live in Birk Shire apartments." Casey nodded. Birk Shire was for very low income people; mostly drug addicts lived there, along with low-level dealers. Kathy nodded and lef the room to tell her ex-husband where the boy's mother was.

"Elliot," Kathy called into the hall. "Birkshire apartments. Take Dickie; one of the girls is sick."

* * *

Elijah waited until his clock ticked over to 6:00am before squirming out of bed. School was out, and in a little over 4 hours, he'd be on a plane to Seattle to see his sister Kathleen, before starting summer camp. His suitcases were already packed, Ron was asleep above him, and his mom was in the kitchen. Eli grabbed his clean clothes and made a mad dash for the bathroom. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he didn't have to wait for a shower.

"Eli," Liv called into the hall. "Keep is short, Ron needs to shower, too. We leave in 1 hour!"

"Got it Mom!"

"Liv?" Ron called into the hall way. Olivia padded down the hall to her son's room. Ron was a frequent overnight guest, as Elijah hated not having him around. Eli spent as much time at the Cragen house as Ron did with his 'sister.' They were almost never apart. Basically, school and showers were the only time the two weren't together.

"What's up?" Liv met the open room by two furry paws up on her chest. "Down Rookie!" The dog whined and wandered away. "You okay, Ronny?"

"Is it time to get up?"

"Yes."

"Shower open?"

"No."

"Glasses?" Olivia handed off the wire-framed glasses and the boy climbed down from the top bunk. "Thanks."

"No worries."

"Dad and Elliot never got back from Jacob's case," Ron said, thinking hard on the subject.

"Jacob? They found your cousin?" Ron nodded. "Is he okay?"

"He's pretty banged up. He was homeless. His mom tossed him out on the street, and Rebekah and Ruth are still there. Rebekah is sick." Olivia felt a lump in her throat. Elliot missed his Good-byes last night because he was helping Don and Casey. "He's really skinny, and has red hair like me. Same green eyes, too."

"Regular clone."

"Totally."

"Shower's free," Eli called headed into the bedroom. Ron nodded and took his clothes into the next room to clean up. "You look pretty freaked, Mom."

"I've just got a lot on my mind." The boy put his arms around her.

"Mom," Eli started. "Allie will have the time of her life in Australia, I'm going to have a kick-ass time in music camp in Seattle, Ron's going to have a blast, and you and Dad can talk things out. Only good can come of having free time." Olivia chuckled.

"True, but he's a Captain in a busy squad-"

"So are you. Talk to him."

"Its-"

"Its complicated. I know. I am not asking you to get back together with him. I'm asking you to talk to him, Mom.I know you guys are nice to each other, and its all friendly and stuff, but you could be a lot more than 'nice.' You could just end up as friends through this."

"I'll talk to him."

* * *

Elliot yawned and slipped the paperwork into the folder. It was 7:45. Olivia would be leaving to take the boys to the airport about that time. He'd missed saying goodbye to Allie and now Eli, too. He sighed heavily. They'd be able to talk on the phone, but one last hug meant the world to him. Casey and Don would be by to tell him how the girls were doing. They found the apartment, and the body of Casey's sister-in-law, Eve, dead. There was still a needle in her arm, and the girls were unconscious. Eve left a suicide note. It wasn't an accidental overdose. Casey didn't shed a tear for the woman who'd kidnapped her nephew and neices.

"El?" came a soft call. Elliot looked up to see his ex-wife standing in the door with two boys.

"Eli!"

"Hey, Dad. Mom drives like a psycho, y'know," he said, hugging his father. "Just wanted to get here in time to say good bye."

"Have a great summer, kids," he said, hugging both boys. "Call me when you land in SeaTac, okay?"

"Promise. I'll steal Kattie's cell."

"Be nice to your sister."

"Always."

"We need to get going," Olivia said, leaning on the door frame. The boys hugged Elliot once more, and headed toward the elavator. "I heard about Jacob."

"We found the girls. Rebekah is stable but in critical conditon. Ruthie is dehydrated, a little banged up, but she'll go home with Casey in the next day or two. Jacob will be with them tonight or tomorrow." Olivia hugged Elliot tightly.

"Tell Casey I'll be at the hospital in an hour."

"Thanks, Liv."

"Anytime."

"I mean for the boys. Thank you." Olivia smiled and left for the airport, two boys in tow.

SVU  
SVU  
SVU

Jacob opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. It was dark in the room, and pretty cold. But there was something around him; soft, clean blankets. He wasn't hungry, thristy, or freezing. The boys started to shake. He was scared; the room had noises he wasn't used to, and voices could be heard all around. He climbed out of the bed, and started for the door when the light turned on.

"Jake?"

"No!" he cried, covering his head and cowered into the corner. "Don't hit me," the child pleaded. Don gently uncovered the boy's face.

"Look in my eyes, Jacob." The boy, terrified, obeyed. The man's voice was soft, and not threatening, but Jacob couldn't help but fear him. "I will never hurt you. You don't ever have to hide from me, son." Don took a step back and pulled the blanket from the bed. "Its cold. I'm putting a blanket around you, and moving you back into your bed."

"Too dark." Don draped the blanket around the boy and lifted him carefully onto the bed. "Too dark in here."

"Would you like me to open the blinds?" The boy nodded. Don opened the shades, spilling sun light into the room. "Breakfast should be here soon. Aunt Casey is bringing bagels and hot chocolate." The boy peeked out from the blankets a little. Don met him with a smile. "We spoke with your grandparents. They're flying in tonight. You'll see them tomorrow."

"What about Becca and Ruthie?"

"Becca is sleeping now, and Ruthie is in the next room, with Maureen Stabler, chatting up a storm."

"Becca's okay?"

"She's pretty sick right now, but she's going to get better very quickly here." Jacob relaxed into the bed, and yawned loudly. "Get some sleep, Son. Aunt Casey will be here in about 45 minutes."

"Kay," Jacob said again, snuggling into the clean sheets. Don leaned back into the chair and studied the boy. He was asleep very quickly. Don loved the boy; he loved all of his wife's family. But now he had no one. Carol Lynn and Caleb were retired, and didn't have the energy to raise three more kids. Casey and Don were, legally, listed as the children's guardians when Rebekah was born. Kale and Jacob were going to be less than 2 month apart in age. Don Cragen decided firmly in his mind, that he and Casey were going to give these children the home they deserved, as John had done for Hannah and Hope, Olivia had done for Lizzie and Dickie, and Elliot had for Allison.

Jacob looked like Ronny in many ways. Jacob was thinner, had smaller ears, and his smile was more like Casey's where Ron had his father's grin. When Casey came, Don wanted to see the other girls. He'd never met Rebekah, and no one even knew about Ruth. Don would have to clear out the office for the girls. He would have to get Casey to agree, first of all. _'I can't see her sending her brother's children away,'_ Don thought to himself. '_Don, Casey, Ron, Jacob, Rebekah, and Ruthie Cragen. Big family that Casey always wanted.'_ He sighed and loked at Jacob. He was tossing in his sleep, scared._ 'The boy is broken. Maybe...maybe having a family who loves him and wants him will fix his broken spirit. And Casey's.'_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

If you've come this far, you'll be pleased with where I'm headed in this chapter.

* * *

Elliot stepped into the house, his house, as his wife (ex-wife number 2.) had asked. She had asked him over to talk. When he walked out a year ago, it wasn't over any one thing. The two had just grown so far apart that they only spoke when they argued over petty things. Elliot remembered how long that era of his first marriage was dragged out. It was torture to his kids, and to Kathy. If it was going to end, he would be the one to take the fall. Elliot would be the bad guy. He wouldn't let it drag on for 10 years while the kids slowly started to hate them both.

But now, if he could take it all back, he would in an instant. Maybe they'd only needed a change of pace, not a full-blown divorce.

"Liv?" he called through the house.

"Kitchen," she called. Elliot stood in the kitchen doorway. Olivia was cooking. She was making pizza, and had two cold beers opened.

"Smells great."

"Non-organic, normal white-flour with tomato paste sauce...just how you like it."

"Terrific," he said taking her into his arms. "On a scale of one to ten, how big of an ass am I?"

"Nine."

"One to ten; how much do you hate me?"

"One."

"One to ten; kids hate me for walking away?"

"Zero."

"Really?"

"Maureen and Kathy sat down with them and explained the whole situation. Divorce happens. We were almost there before, remember?" Elliot sighed and nodded. "El, one to ten...how much do you love me?"

"Million and one."

"Will you come home?" Elliot tilted her chin up to meet her lips with his.

"I love you, Olivia, and I want to come home...more than anything. But there have to be a few changes before I can do that." She pulled away. "I need to change, not you and the kids, Liv."

"No shit," she said, going back to cooking dinner. He'd said the wrong thing again.

"Liv, I love you, and I will come home tonight if you want me to."

"But...?"

"But," he started. "I need your help, Olivia. Help me." Olivia turned to look at him. "I need to tell you why I left before I come home. You need to know."

"El-"

"I almost hit Elijah. We were yelling at each other about his English grades, and I went after him." Elliot bit down on his lip. His hands were shaking, eyes filling with tears. "I hit Maureen once, and it never happened again, but I was gonna tear into him like my dad did to me. He was faster than me, and was out the back door, on his way to Don's before I could catch him. Olivia, if I'd caught him, I could have really hurt him." Olivia nodded.

"So you divorced me?"

"I wanted to be as far away from them as I could be. I don't want to hurt my kids, Liv-"

"So you left them. If you think that it didn't hurt Allison and Elijah that you moved out one day while they were in school, then you're crazy. Are you in anger management?" Elliot nodded. "Are you drinking regularly?" He shook his head. "No cutting?"

"None."

"Then come home and let me help you thought this, Elliot," she said gently. "We can still fix this, El."

"How?" he whispered. "How will he ever trust me again? How will you ever trust me with them again?"

"I do trust you. You left because you thought it was the only way to protect them," she said, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "You got help before you beat the hell out of your kid. You did good. You did better than your father, my mother...you did better than Kathy, if you remember."

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, love. I forgive you. But, more importantly," she said gently. "Can you forgive yourself?"

* * *

"Ma!" Hannah called into the office. "Ma! I won my first case!"

"Far from your first, Hannah," Alex reminded her. "You've helped me win harder cases with less than this." Hannah shrugged.

"First solo case."

"Hope called. She's on her way up with a guy. Behave, and don't scare him off. She likes this one."

"Sure," Hannah said, dropping into her desk. "When is Papa picking you up?"

"Not sure."

"Where's Casey?" Alex sighed and stood from her desk. She moved to the small desk they'd set up for Hannah in the office.

"They found Jacob, Rebekah and Ruth."

"Ruth?"

"Eve had another baby. I just got off the phone with Don Cragen. Ruth is Cayden's daughter. They're working on getting temporary custody while someone locates Cayden's lawyer. There's paper work that lists Casey and Don as the guardians, but until its proven, they belong to New York." Hannah rubbed her forehead.

"The parents are dead, they are blood relatives-"

"Estranged blood relatives."

"-and New York can't figure out that the best place for the kids is with a retired cop and an SVU ADA? What kind of city do we work for, Ma?" Alex sighed, and tilted her daughter's head up.

"Have faith. The system will work for Casey and Don. I can't see how place the children with them isn't in their best interest."

* * *

Casey wandered through the house, stopping in the den to look at her computer and books stacked messily in a pile. It wasn't where they'd been when she left that morning. The house smelled like paint, and music was turned up loud in the office. Casey stepped over piles of books to make her way back to the office. She stared into the room. That morning, when she left for work, it had been her office; walls painted a dark red, pine desks, and nice computers. The books shelves matched. It was her sanctuary. Now, the walls were painted over with what looked like two layers of sgae green. Don and Elliot were singing along to some 1960's song she didn't recognize at first. They were putting the final layer of paint on, she figured.

"Looks good."

"Thanks."

"Where's my stuff? I found my computer and books, but my file cabinet is M.I.A."

"Bedroom. I'm going to set you up in our room, and put my computer in the den. The girls needed a bedroom," Don said, smiling over his shoulder at his wife. "When this dries, we're putting up a lavender daisey boarder around the middle."

"Decorative."

"Olivia's idea. She's got a paint sample and is picking out beds and sheets."

"Thanks, Elliot," Casey said softly. "Don, can I talk to you?" Don set down his roller and followed Casey into the master bedroom.

"Are you all right?"

"My parents are trying to take the kids. They showed up in court today, and brought up a lot from my childhood that I didn't even want to remember," she said, looking away. "They have a shot, Donny."

"No," he said, firmly. "They don't."

"We ended up with a Mormon judge. She's bound to side with an LDS couple-"

"We're an LDS couple."

"Not this again," she said under her breath. "I'm not going back."

"Yes you are, Casadee Novak Cragen. If _only_ to save those three children from being raised in the house you were raised in. He wanted you to raise them, not your parents. If going to church every week, and singing with the Relief Society is what it takes to bring those kids up in a loving home, rather than working the farm for your parents, then go put on a dress and dust off your Book of Mormon." Casey sighed. He was right. If the kids lived with her parents, they'd be home schooled and forced to work on the farm.

"I will _not_ give up coffee."

"I wouldn't ask you to, Case." Don wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her head. "Casey, I love you. I hate to see you hurting, and I hate to know that you gave up on something you so firmly believed in years ago."

"We've been through this, Don."

"I know."

"He abandoned me that night."

"Shhhh," he said, hugging her tighter. "He didn't abandon me. He kept you alive. You should have died when you were stabbed, but for some reason, you lived. I'd like to think He had something to do with that."

"Do you think its the only way to get them home?"

"Yes."

"I'll meet with the bishop tomorrow, and..."she sighed. "We'll start back to church on Sunday."

* * *

"Maur?" Luke called into the bedroom where his wife slept.

"Mmm?"

"JoAnna wants you," Luke said, carrying the cranky child to her mother. "Some nights, Daddy just isn't enough." He handed her off to her mother.

"Hello, Lovie."

"Where were you, Momma?" the little girl asked, snuggling close to her mother.

"I had to work, baby."

"Why did you take all my clothes?" Maureen wrapped the blanket around her daughter.

"They were too little, and another little girl needed some nice clothes to wear."

"Why?"

"She didn't have any."

"Why?"

"Her mommy was sick and couldn't get her any," Maureen prayed the 'Why' phase would end quickly.

"Why?"

"She made bad choices."

"Why?"

"She wasn't smart..."

"Why?"

"Her mommy must not have answered all her questions when she was little."

"Why?"

"Bad mommy."

"Oh. So little girl had a bad mommy, who had a worse mommy?"

"Yes."

"Will she be a bad mommy?" Maureen hugged her daughter close.

"Well, I hope not. She's going to live with Don and Casey. Casey's a great mommy, and maybe, if the little girl wants to be a good mommy, she can learn from Casey." JoAnna popped her thumb in her mouth. "And maybe you can help her learn how to be a good little girl."

"She's bad?"

"No, she just doesn't know what is right and what is wrong." JoAnna nodded and tucked in farther. "Want to sleep here tonight?" She nodded. "Okay, baby girl. Sleep well." Maureen laid the girl into the bed next to her, and snuggled her close. "I love you, JoJo."

"Love you Mom Mom." Maureen brushed her daughter's hair with her fingers as the little girl sucked quietly on her thumb. JoAnna looked like Kathy Stabler, in almost every aspect. She had her grandmother's smile, eyes, and laugh. She had her grandmother's commen sense, and sweet nature, but also the temper that lie beneith it. "Momma?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Did you have a good mom?"

"I had two good moms."

"I have a great mommy."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

My computer is down for the moment, so I had to write this on my husband's computer...so it took a lot longer. Sorry for the Delay!

* * *

Rebekah held tight to her brother's hand the whole car trip to their new home. Casey and Don explained that it would be temporary; just until the judge could decide the best place for them. It would be a week at most. Jacob worried that the foster home would be longer than a week. Ruth cried the entire trip. She'd never had to sit in a car seat, and the straps were on too tight for her liking. Eve had never taken them anywhere in a car; bus or subway only, if they weren't walking. Ruth's red, curly hair was matted and stuck to her face from the heat. Jacob did everything he knew to sooth her, but she continued to scream. 

"We're almost there, Ruthie," the social worker said gently. She pulled the car into a parking garage and rubbed her forehead. She climbed out of the car and let the kids out.

"This isn't a house."

"Its a group home. You and your sister will live here for the next few weeks," she said, taking the three in. Jacob shivvered as they were buzzed through the pison-looking facility.

"Why are there bars?"

"Because people don't want you to wander out, Jack."

"Jake."

"Jake." They stopped at the front desk. "I'm checking in Brigham Jacob Novak and Rebekah Faith Novak."

"What about Ruth?"

"She's too young. I'm taking her to a different facility-"

"No!" Jacob screamed, trying to take the 3-year-old from the woman. Ruth, who was still crying from the car ride, started screaming again, and held tightly to Jacob.

"Dake!" she screamed. "No go, Dakie!"

"I'm sorry!" The social worker said as she tore the baby from the safety of her brother's arms. "It won't be long, I promise!" Care Managers of the facility pulled Jacob out of the room as he fought and kicked. Rebekah huddled on the floor, sucking her thumb and rocking back and forth, trying to block out the sounds of her sister screaming and her brother yelling.

"Let her go!!!" Jake screamed as they left the facility.

* * *

Casey paced nervously as she waited for her lawyer to come back. She was good, but for the sake of the three children, she wanted a shark. She wanted someone who would win without breaking a sweat. Don took her hand and urged her to sit down, but Casey pulled away. She chewed at her lip. 

"Casey," Don said gently.

"They are in baby prison. If my parents hadn't tried to take them, we'd be at home making breakfast right now for them."

"The same could be said for us. If we hadn't fought back, they'd be on a plane to your parents' farm." She shot him a look. "I didn't say it would be best for them, I just wanted to point out that the train runs in both directions." The door opened and a tall man entered.

"Trevor," Don said, shaking Trevor Langen's hand.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you came to me for help."

"I need someone to fight for these kids-"

"I'm criminal defense."

"You're a shark. I want you to do whatever it takes to get these kids for us. My brother did NOT want my parents to raise them. As soon as his lawyer gets here, there will be paperwork that states it." Trevor nodded and made a few notes.

"When is he supposed to get in?"

"Tonight," Don said, with a hint of worry. "Plane lands 7:49pm at JFK. Elliot's meeting him and setting him up at a hotel nearby."

"Couldn't he have faxed it?"

"Its a farm town. We're luck they had a freakin' phone," Casey blurted before she could stop herself. "Look, Trevor...I...um... wanted to say thank you for taking the case. I know this isn't your usual...thing."

"Its fine, Novak. Its good to actually be called by someone who hasn't murdered, raped, or kidnapped anyone for a change." Casey smiled.

"Its almost time. We should head in."

* * *

"Olivia?" 

"Mmm..." came a soft response.

"Liv? Babe, wake up."

"Mmm...no. Sleeping."

"Olivia, its 5:00 in the evening. We're naked in the living room, and Don will be here in half an hour with kids. We really need to get up." Olivia bolted up, knocking Elliot off their couch. He smacked his head on the coffee table.

"El," she laughed gathering her clothes. "Are you all right?"

"Mmm." He rubbed his forehead as a bump formed under his hand. Blood oozed under his fingers. "Damn." Olivia dressed quickly as she headed into the kitchen.

"Get dressed, I'll grab you some ice." Elliot moaned again and stood up. He pulled on his boxers, a t-shirt, and one of his socks. Olivia put the ice to his head. "Need a stitch or two..."

"Nah. It'll be fine."

"You need pants." He muttered something about her own pants, and received a slap on the shoulder.

"What are we going to do for dinner? We have less than 30 minutes to have a feast ready."

"Shit."

"Don'll never forgive me. You're on his permanent good side. Me, on the other hand...he's waiting for me to screw up so he can kick my ass."

"He's 65 years old-"

"He could still kick my ass from here to Canada." Olivia couldn't hold back the throaty chuckle that Elliot loved. He snorted a laugh at her. He stared at her and sighed.

"What?"

"You're beautiful, y'know?"

"So I've been told." Elliot took her hand and kissed it, ran his thumb over the knuckles and looked down. She still had on her wedding ring. "Like I said. We're still married in my mind. You packed?"

"Mostly. Few things I'm selling off...mostly things that we don't need two of; table, couch...y'know." Olivia nodded. "Still mad?"

"I love you...so much. But I'm going to need a long time to get over this, Elliot. You left me. You swore you'd never leave me when we got back together 5 years ago, and I came home to an empty closet and papers one night. You broke my heart, Elliot Stabler." Elliot wrapped his arms around her. "I understand why you left. I just hate that you felt it was the only way to protect our children."

"What would you have done?"

"Kicked your ass."

"I'm serious, Olivia."

"So am I." He looked up at her. "You hit one of our kids, and I _will _break your jaw."

"Good to know."

"Let's work on dinner."

* * *

"Casey," Trevor said, gently. "We had a success-" 

"Ruthie is still in a group home, scared out of her mind. How is that a success?" she hissed, an inch away from his face. "Rebekah is so scared of my husband that she wet her pants when Don stepped into the room. Jake stopped talking...to everyone. Where the hell is the success?"

"Jake and Rebekah are out of the group home. You have them, and can keep them safe. Full custody was awarded to you and Don. All that needs to happen is the documents to be handed to the judge stating Ruth is your neice. She'll be home with you soon, Casey." Casey sighed and looked away.

"The damage has already been done to these kids. I don't know how to help them."

"My son sees a pretty good shrink. I'll give you his card if you want."

"You spawned?"

"He's 13, and his mother and I divorced because of an attempt on my life. I defended the wrong guy, someone shot at me when Mitchell was in the car. It scarred him for life, and I left my wife and son to protect them. She understands, but Mitch doesn't. Don't think he ever will." Trevor flipped through his wallet and handed Casey a card. "Go get the kids, Casesy."

"Thank you, Trevor." Trevor smiled and looked down.

"It was the first time I was happy about winning a case." Casey smiled warmly. "Who knows. Maybe I'll switch to family court."

"Really?"

"Dickie Stabler interviewed me once, and asked me what I would do if not this. Its been in the back of my mind since. I would do family court. Its safer, that's for damned sure."

"Much."

"Casey?" Don called into the office. "We need to go get the kids before 5, so we're not late for dinner." Casey nodded to her husband and he closed to door behind him as he left.

"Its so hard to believe you two are together. I always pictured you with someone-"

"Younger?"

"Taller." Casey laughed.

"It took us by surprise..."

"You certainly seem happy with him."

"Don Cragen is the light of my life." Trevor smiled and looked away. "Anyway...I should head out."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Casey shook his hand and left.

* * *

Allie stretched out on the beach. Her dad had taken her to beaches before, but none like this. The sand felt so much warmer, and the accent of most of the boys her age made her heart thud hard in her chest. Robbie and Alex were surfing, while James put on another coat of sunblock. He dropped onto the towl next to his daughter. 

"Hi, Jimmy."

"Having fun?"

"Getting a kick-ass tan that my friends are going to die over." James chuckled. He handed her the sun block. "Just my luck, I go to Australia with an oncologist."

"Its SPF 30. Hardly anything to whine about."

"Why didn't House come with his litter of kids?"

"Greg's youngest son has been sick the last 2 years or so. Leukimia. 2 rounds of it."

"Is he okay?"

"Remission for 6 months, but he's still pretty weak. They'll come next year." Allie nodded and closed her book. "So, how is everything?"

"Mom and Dad are divorced. I think they'll get back together, but its going to take some time."

"Honey, divorced is-"

"Not permanent. You don't know them. They are always together now, always on the phone with each other. They're so cute together." James sighed. "If they don't end up back together...I'll live. Dad lives a mile away, and mom lets me go over there when ever I want."

"Do you want to spend the school year in Jersey?"

"I'm going to Millerville in the fall. Full scholership."

"Music?"

"Ha. No. Grades are perfect, and I have 2 older siblings who have a wing named after them. Liz and Dickie dontated a bunch of money, so I go for free." Allie turned over. "I can't play the piano to save my life. Guitar on the other hand, I only mildly suck at." James snorted a laugh.

"You definitely fell from my gene pool."

"Not so musical?"

"Oh, no. Lisa once asked me to never sing in the hospital, with threats of being fired. House is the musical doctor."

"He's a big part of your life...isn't he."

"Greg is like my irritating older brother. As much as I want to ignore him, I have to leave the country to get away from him."

"You could change hospitals."

"Greg House is one of my best friends. Sure, he's a total pain in the ass, selfish, and rude. But he makes me look so much better by compairison." Allie laughed.

"James...if Mom and Dad don't get back together...is he still my dad? Legally, I mean."

"Yes," James answered cautiosly. "Why?"

"He and Mom are on great terms now, but if they end up hating each other, I don't want to lose him."

"Al, Elliot Stabler is so much more of a Dad to you than I am, or ever could be. He was watching you take your first step. Years will go by. You'll grow up and get married. He'll always be Dad to you."

"And what about you?"

"I'm James. Friend of the family. Glorified sperm donor, as your parents put it."

"You know, Liz, Dickie, Maureen and Kathleen have two moms. My cousin has two moms. Alexander Chase has two dads. I can have two dads, too." James smiled and took his daughter's hand.

* * *

So sorry that it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be fast coming. After this story, I'm going to be too busy to write. The boys I took care of for so long will be home to visit in 3 weeks, then a week after they leave, I'm flying to Cali to visit them for the older boy's 4th birthday, and THEN a week after I leave, they'll be driving back up to live here again! I'll be working full time again, and its been a year since I worked for more than a few weeks at a time. My life is about to become blissfully complicated :-) 


	6. Chapter 6

I had time last nioght to write! Enjoy!

Note: I got an e mail. People have been confused about the names of Elliot's kids. At this point, Maureen is 37, the twins are 27, Kathleen is 32, Allison is 14, and Elijah is 12. His name is not pronounced 'El- lee' and is not spelled Ellie. It is 'Ee- Lie.' As in short for Elijah, 'Ee-lie-jzah.' No "el- LEE- ah.'

They did not give their son a girl's name. Eli is a boy's name.

Should have just named him Sam.

* * *

"Why do you feel like you have no control?" the woman asked. Olivia bit her lip, awaiting the answer. Elliot took a deep breath.

"Kathy got pregnant with Maureen when I was eighteen. Kathleen came 4 years later, and then the twins 6 years after that. They were 12 when Olivia got pregnant. She was single, and my best friend. She was so scared. I know that. I know what it feels like...y'know? To be so overwhelmed by the idea of raising a child. Raising a kid with two parents is hard, but to do it single? Its terrifying. Allison was born. She was just so...perfect. She's still this little miracle in my life. All of my kids are, but I've been a father for 37 years. I have two grand kids, and one of them is older than my youngest son." He took a deep breath. Olivia felt panic rise in her chest. "Its been37 years of raising kids, and I'm not done. Elijah is 12. My twins were 12 when Allie was born. I feel like my life has been spent being a father, and never being Elliot. When Kathy left, I was heart-broken. But after a few weeks...I realized I could just be myself. I could relax...sleep in on my days off...eat pizza for breakfast..."

"And now that you left Olivia?"

"I feel like I lost anything that I ever had that was important to me." He took her hand and squeezed it. "She's been by partner and friend long before we got married. I love her...so much."

"You should tell her." Elliot turned to his wife.

"I love you, Liv," he whispered. She gave him a small hint of a smile for a second before pushing it back again.

"Why did you want to hit Elijah?"

"He has terrific grades in every class but English. His French grade is better, and he's failing English. I don't get it! He speaks the damn language, and can't pass the class!"

"He's never gottan a half-way decent grade in that class. Why were you so angry at him that day?" Elliot took a long shuddering breath.

"He's just like me."

"How?"

"We worked on his paper for three weeks straight. It was perfect. I read the assignment every night before we worked on it, and he failed it."

"Why?"

"He turned in the wrong copy. He turned in an early draft, by mistake, and the teacher wouldn't let him exchange it for the complete paper less than 5 minutes later. He wasn't paying attention to what he pulled out of his back-pack and all those hours I helped him were wasted." Olivia frowned. "My dad did the same thing to me. He beat the hell out of me for moving something in a shadow box when I was little. I'm just like the man; over-worked, more kids than I know how to handle, and I ended up hurting them." Olivia felt her blood boiling with anger. "I'm a bad father-"

SMACK!

Elliot's immediate reaction was shock. He moved his hand to his wounded cheek. He wanted to ask why his ex-wife had slapped him. He wanted to know what thoughts were running through her head that brought her to the conclusion that slapping his was the best option.

"You are so full of shit Elliot Patrick Stabler!"

"Mrs. Stabler," the counselor started, but one look from Olivia silenced her.

"Liv-"

"Bad father? Are you fucking kidding me? I had a bad father. You had a bad father. We see what happens to kids who have bad fathers. You just got fucking lazy and bored."

"You've been doing this 14 years, babe. I've been doing it 40! I'm tired! I'd like to retire some day! I'm raising 5 of my own, and another man's daughter. I need some time to read a damn book, or do my laundry without coming across my kids bras, or pulling guitar picks out of pockets. I have, in the last 37 years, slept in during two periods of my life; divorce."

"You don't want to be married."

"I do want to be married to you, Olivia. I just want to send the kids to boarding school early."

"Boarding school?"

"Millerville in Princeton. Allie got in, and if Eli can get his grades up, he starts next fall in the new junior high program. But even with them in school, there's going to be Ron at our house every waking moment, and now Jacob, Rebekah, and Ruth. Our old boss lives behind us. He's more like a father...to both of us. Married Olivia's best friend, and they have a 10-year-old who basically lives with us."

"I have to inturrupt you; our time is nearly up. Elliot, while your kids are away for the summer, I want you to spend 3 hours a week doing yoga with Olivia. And Olivia, I want you to spend three hours a week swimming with Elliot." They looked at her curiously. "I see that the two of you don't actually spend leisure time together; police work, house work, and sex don't count. You are both active people. You both thrive in a busy activity schedule. Olivia has mentioned that she does yoga every morning, and Elliot mentioned he loves to swim. So, you," she said staring Elliot down. "Get out your mat. And you," she said turning to Liv. "Get out your suit."

* * *

"Papa?"

"Hannah," he said gently, waiving the young woman into his office. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Rough day." She sat on the floor by his chair and rested her head on his knee. John combed her hair with his fingers gently. "Why do we do this, Papa?"

"I wish I knew."

"I mean, watching Don and Casey bring Ruth home today was so beautiful, but for every happy ending, there are a hundred horrible endings waiting."

"Hannah, you had a happy ending. You found a home and got a family."

"I see myself in Ruth and Rebekah." John nodded. "Papa, I don't know if I'm cut out for this." John pushed her head from his knee and stood. He pulled a book from his desk and lead her to the couch. She pulled her over-sized sweat shirt tightly asround her and curled onto the old sofa. She remembered watching old TV shows with John on the sofa more than a decade ago. They made unhealthy meals, watched brain-rotting movies, laughed, cried, talked, and bonded. She and her Papa became close on the Saturday mornings. Friday nights had them up late watching Star Trek, and they'd wake up on the couch Saturday, and never move farther than the kitchen until Sunday morning. When Alex returned, she joined them. Hannah worried at first that Alex would feel left out, but Hannah pulled her into the fold so quickly that she had no choice but to marry John when he asked, right there on that couch, when Hannah was 13.

"Remember this?" he aske pointing out the frightened girl in the Hannover Day School uniform. Hannah smiled.

"Pig tails."

"You were so scared that first year."

"It took me a while to move on."

"It will take every one you help a long time to move on. Some may never move on. You may never be able to help some of those people. But you know what?"

"What?"

"They will remember that someone tried to help them. They'll remember that someone fought for them. You did."

"Some days...today, I wanted to quit."

"You didn't." Hannah shook her head. "Don't quit, Hannah-Bear. You're doing just fine. Give it time."

* * *

Casey watched the sleeping children. Ruth was curled up between Rebekah and Jacob on the bottom bunk of the girls' bunk bed. It was sad, but peaceful. They were so happy to be together again, but still so scared of everything and everyone. Jacob was, strangely, the easiest to talk to. Casey figured that Ruth was little enough to not be very scarred by her past. She was wrong. Ruth was terrified of Don and Casey. She refused to be alone with them for any reason. She wouldn't leave Jake's side if she could help it. Jacob had been the one to bathe the girl that night, with Casey standing at the door, listening. She watched as Jacob bushed the long red hair. The pajamas that Maureen had given her fit both girls. Even though she was 6, Rebekah was smaller than JoAnna, who was 5. Casey was glad that Maureen saved JoAnna's smaller clothes; Ruth was small for her age as well.

Casey smiled as she watched them sleep. They wore matching pajamas. Jacob wore an old pair of Ron's pajamas; blue flannel pants and a white t shirt, and the girls wore the same flannel. Rebekah's was a night gown, and Ruth's were feety pajamas. Kathy made them for all the kids every year. They were always the favorite gift, and Maureen saved all of the night gowns that Kathy made. She said that she chose the same faberic so the mothers could see how much the kids grew every year. It was a heart-warming gesture that Casey was honored to be included in.

"Can't watch them all night, Love," Don whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I just can't stop though."

"Casey," he said, taking her hand and pulling her away from the room. She closed the door gently and followed her husband. "Casey-"

"I want to go tomorrow."

"You...wha-?"

"I want to go back to church tomorrow. I need to go back tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I spent my life asking God to give me strength to leave home, and strength to conquer my fears."

"Okay."

"He gave me so much more. I see that now, Don. I feel like God has given me all these trials to become strong to save these kids. I need God and the Church now more than ever...but not for me. For them." Don hugged her tightly. "I had it wrong, Donny. I thought I needed church for me. I need church and God for those three angels in there who are so scared and broken."

"I'll get my suit out."

"You aren't Mormon."

"Not yet...but soon." Casey smiled and buried her head further into his shoulder.

* * *

"You were telling me last week about the family behind you."

"Don and Casey Cragen. We've known Don for 30 years, and Casey nearly 20. She was the ADA who worked with our unit before I transfered."

"You have both talked about this unit in almost a military context. I understand you're both cops, but how close was this particular unit?" The counselor shifted in her seat.

"Well," Olivia started. "My first case in the unit was a rape and murder of a 12-year-old hooker. Turns out her father put her on the streets at 9."

"Good Lord," the woman gasp. "That must have been terrible for you."

"Not the hardest case we worked," Elliot said shrugging. "That was a hard one for us as partners, but it wasn't the worst case we've seen...by far." The lady took notes in a pad.

"We were close because we needed to be. We were in the squadroom for 14 hours most days..."

"Or more."

"Usually more."

"Don becamse a father figure to Olivia, and we all just followed suit in the 'family' sense. We bought the house behind him when we split up before, so when we got back together, our son would live with us. He became very close to Don and Casey-"

"Elliot tried to kill himself, and Eli lived with Don for 6 months." Elliot shrugged. "They're close."

"Have you reasserted yourself as his father since the attempted suicide? Really think about the question before you answer. You've had children under 15 in your house for the last 37 years, and now one has a different father, and the other has bonded with another man as his father figure, one whom you also look to in a father-figure position."

"No," he said softly. "I don't think I've been much of a father to either of them since Allison was about 8, and discovered her birth certificate and adoption papers." Olivia touched his shoulder.

"Now we can really begin."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the delay. Writer's Block. The chapter is short, but hopefully, good, and worth the wait.

* * *

Don watched his wife change over a 3 day period. She seemed more alive now than she ever had in the years he'd known her. From the moment they brought the kids home, Casey gave herself over to their every need. Don expected exhaustion. He expected her to need him more. Don expected her to feel overwhelmed. The exhaustion never came. 

Casey came to life again while teaching the three kids how to live a normal life, in a loving home.

It was day four with Ruthie home, day nine for Jacob and Rebekah, that Rebekah and Ruthie made the first move towards bonding with Casey and Don. Ruthie wanted Don to read a book to her in his 'Grandpa' chair, and Rebekah hugged Casey.

Rebekah hugged Casey, and the room froze.

Jacob smiled weakly at the couple who loved him more than he could comprehind. Casey looked at Don over Rebekah, and Ruthie snuggled into his lap, thumb in mouth. Don sighed, smiling at his wife.

"Aunt Casey?" Rebekah whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"What did my Daddy look like?"

"I have pictures of him. I have a lot of pictures of your dad, and your mom from before, when she was really happy."

"Do you have any of me?"

"I have a few." Casey lifted the girl up gently.

"Can-can I look,too...please?" Jacob said very softly.

"Why don't I bring them out and we'll look at them together?" Don suggested.

"I have a better idea." All eyes were on Casey. "We'll get the albums out, and you can each pick a few to frame and put in your rooms...so you can remember them." Don smiled up at his wife. Her capacity to give to these three children amazed him.

"Sounds good to me," Don said. The kids smiled.

* * *

Elliot looked at his ex-wife. Her brown eyes tore into his heart. 

"You want to what, Elliot Stabler?"

"I want to marry you..again." Olivia turned over in their bed and hugged her pillow.

"If you think that its how it'll fix us, think again, Stabler." Elliot sighed and touched the bare shoulder snuggled next to him.

"We've got 2 kids, who need us both, Babe."

"And they have us both. We decided that spiltting was best, so we're split up." He kissed her shoulder, eliciting a sigh from the woman. "I like how things are, El."

"We're," he started, pausing to kiss her shoulder again. "Living in sin."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I'm happy." She snuggled back against him. "Why change things?"

"Because...I screwed up...I want to fix it. I need to fix it." Olivia faced him. She cupped his face gently, and kissed his forehead.

"Its good how things are now. We're together, the kids will be back in a few more weeks, and we can go on with our lives."

"So, you don't want to marry me?"

"No."

"Why?" Olivia sighed and turned away.

"I don't want any more change in my life, El." She sniffled, and Elliot knew he'd messed up again. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried softly. "Everything is changing constantly, and I have no control over it. I just want one thing in my life to stay where it is. Its not that hard to not change." Elliot smoothed her hair down.

"Okay. If you change your mind, you know where I am."

* * *

John never had trouble keeping up with Hannah. Sure, she was fast on the bike, but he could pedel with the best of them. It wasn't until Hannah was 14 that he started to bicycle regularly, or at all for that matter. He was old, in his 70's and should be resting, in Alex's opinion. John Munch wouldn't rest when it came to a day at the park with his girls. Hannah and Hope rode a bicycle for two, as Hope was blind. Molly ran next to them, with Alex behind them. John was doing his best to keep up with Hannah and Hope. 

"You okay, Pops?" Hannah called.

"Don't be a smart-ass."

"I'm serious. Are you okay?"

"Great!" he huffed. John was starting to think he may be too old for this after all. "Not so great."

"Hope, we're pulling to the left," Hannah called. Hope leaned into her sister's body as the bicycle slowed and pulled into the grass.

"I just need to rest a minute." Alex stepped off her bike and pulled a water bottle from her pack.

"John," she called, handing off the bottle. The family sat in the shade to cool off for a few minutes while John reseted. "Honey, you don't looks so good. Maybe we should call it a day."

"I'm fine," he said, still out of breath. "I just need to sit a while." Molly whined and pawed at Hope, and lead her to John.

"Papa, maybe-" but her words were lost as John collapsed.

"John!" Alex cried. "Someone call 911!"

* * *

"I hate this," Alex said as she paced with Olivia and Casey. Hope and Hannah were silently crying, holding each other's hand. 

"Waiting is the hardest part," Kathy told them as she attempted to comfort the friends. "Dickie's good friends with the surgeon, and has full confidence in him."

"I can't beleive he had a heart attack," Hannah whispered. "He eats well, works out, and-"

"Works in a high stress job, years after he should have retired," Fin said, harshly.

"Can you see your husband ever retiring?" Don asked. Alex looked over at Don, and shook her head. Jacob held onto Don's hand tightly, while Ruthie sat on his lap, sleeping.

"No," she answered, tears filling her blue eyes. "Any more than I can see myself leaving SVU."

"Ma, he's strong. He'll pull through." Alex felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her oldest daughter, who had tears streaking down her cheaks.

"Hannah," Alex said, hugging her daughter.

"Mrs. Munch?" came a man's voice. Alex turned. "John's out of surgery."

"How is my husband?"

"I'm going to be honest. The surgery could have gone better. He crashed twice, and went without oxygen to his brain for several minutes."

"What does that mean?"

"He may have some brain damage if and when he wakes up."

"If?"

"We'll know more in the next 24 hours," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Alex felt tears streaming from her eyes as the waiting room blurred around her. Arms were around her from all sides; Olivia, Casey, Kathy, Maureen, Lizzie, Hannah, Hope, Fin, Elliot, Don, Jacob, Rebekah, and Ruthie. Alex cried openly in the nearly smothering group hug. The only comfort she had was that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Now, I'm going to finish up Chapter 8, which was more or less written last month, but I still had no Chapter 7. Sorry for the delay. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Summer was nearly over, and Allie was packing to fly home. Her summer in Australia was coming to an end. She loved the sun, had her first tan, and picked up an accent of sorts. As the last sock went into the suitcase, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. James had a wonderful summer with the kids. He had really gotten close to his daughter. Jimmy gave her up when she was just an infant. He had no idea how wonderful of a person she'd be.

"So...Millerville. I live less than 3 miles from there. Robbie and I bought a house last year...big yard, three bedrooms, and Greg House lives a block away with his litter of kids."

"I would love to see it some time. His kids are sarcasm in Miniture."

"That's the nicest way to explain them." He sat on the bed across from her. "I had a really good summer with you and Alexander."

"Yeah, it was really cool. Never thought I'd learn to surf."

"I'm glad you had such a great time, Allison."

"You look like a man with a lot on his mind."

"Al, your dad e mailed me."

"That's cool. He say anything interesting?"

"He and your mom are back together," he said, grinning. Allie smiled softly and zipped her bag. "And they wanted to know if you'd like to spend some time with me on weekends." Allie's smile faded.

"They don't want me?" she asked, in a small, shakey voice.

"Oh, its not that, Allie! They figured you and I got pretty close this summer, and...well...wanted to give you more time with me...if you wanted it. You don't have to." Allie could see his feelings were hurt, and hugged him for the first time in her life.

"I would love to, Jimmy."

"Hey, Al," he said. She looked up. "I had a great summer."

"Me, too."

"Call your parents and give 'em hell."

"Oh, you know me so well."

* * *

"Well, its been 2 months since we started our sessions. How are things going?"

"Better."

"That's great. What's better?"

"I'm not scared of Uncle Don and Aunt Casey anymore," Jacob said as he and his cousnelor, Dane, played a video game together.

"That's good. How are your sisters?"

"Ruth really likes Casey, and Rebekah and Don are really close. Its makes me a lot more comfortable seeing them with Casey and Don. They really love us."

"How are Casey and Don?" Jacob set down the controller and rested back on the couch. "I know things have been hard for them since their friend had a heart attack."

"Yeah. Munch spends a lot of time swiming with us now. Uncle Don said its because he needs the excersize and our pool is best for him."

"You don't think so?"

"No. There's a hospital pool." Dane smiled and offered a piece of banana chocolate chip bread to the boy. Jacob took it and munch on it hungrily.

"What do you think?"

"I think," Jacob said, taking a sip of milk. "He got scared when he almost died, and wants to spend time with his family; Uncle Don and Aunt Casey have known him like, forever, and Elliot and Olivia live right behind us, and have known him longer than Alex, Uncle Don, Aunt Casey, or even Hannah and Hope. Its like I have this new crazy-big family, and they're always there."

"And you feel lost in all the commotion?"

"No."

"Good."

"I feel safe. I feel safe for the first time in a long time." Dane smiled. The two had made so much progress in the 2 months. Ruth and Rebekah went to a woman counselor, and were doing well. Dane was please with the situation.

"How would you feel if we cut back out sessions to twice a week instead of 3 times a week?"

"I do something wrong?"

"No. You just don't need me as much. You can use the extra day to go to karate, or chess club. You could play video games with Ron, when he gets back." Jacob mulled it over in his head and frowned. "Why don't we give it a trial week with only 2 sessions, and if you feel like you need three, we'll go back."

"How 'bout this," Jacob started. "We have two sessions next week, and you help me pick something else to do. Then, maybe you could watch the first day?" Dane smiled and nodded.

"So, you know I'm still there if you need me." Jacob nodded. "That could work." Jacob smiled.

* * *

"Its completely hidious."

"John, its not-"

"Alexandra, its a scar that runs from my neck, down the middle of my chest, where they took out my heart and-" he stopped when he saw her face lose color. "Alex-"

"John Munch, I watched them shock you, and take you away in an ambulance. I thought you were dead."

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Alex shot him a warning glare. John buttoned his shirt and pulled his wife into a gentle hug. "You didn't lose me."

"This time," she said softly. "But how do I know you won't...John, please retire."

"I don't want to, Alex," he sighed. "I just got cleared for work. Elliot'll keep me at a desk until they are removing my skeletal remains, so you have little to worry about. I am at a desk." Alex snorted. "Hey, come on. You're sounding like Hannah at 11."

"Can you take one more day and spend it with me?" she whispered, pulling him closer. John grinned.

"Its not like Alex Cabot to pout."

"Ah, this is true. However, when it wins my case, pout I shall." John chuckled. "John, I don't want to ever lose you."

"If I do die, which most people in the world do, I promise, I'll haunt the hell out of you." Alex shed a tear. "When you "died," I lost it. I fell apart. You had a funeral, and I couldn't even get it together to-" he choked out a sob. "To tell you good-bye."

"So when we go, we'll go together."

"Alex...I'm sorry I scared you."

"I'm sorry I scared you, too." John kissed Alex lovingly and pulled her closer. He taqngled his hand in her hair and moaned into the kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he hugged her tightly.

"Love you...so much, Alexandra," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Dad!" Elijah hollered, waving from the baggage claim. An airline attendant checked Elliot's I.D. and left the man with the two boys.

"Hey, Elliot," Ron said, grinning.

"Boys!" Elliot hugged his son and brother-in-law.

"You and Mom pull your heads out?"

"Yeah, actually." Eli grinned and hugged his dad again. "We're not remarried, but I moved back home. Its been a long summer, kid."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Oh, your sister works for me now, I moved home, John had a heart attack and spent a month in the hospital. He's fine now, by the way. Ron's a big brother; Jacob is 8, Rebekah is 6, and Ruth is 4." Eli and Ron looked at each other and back at Elliot. "Got everything?"

"All my bags, yes. Everything you said...not so much."

"I'll explain later. Tell me everything."

"Well, I'm really good at drums," Ron said. "We're starting a band as soon as we can find a bass player."

"What about when Eli goes off to Millerville when the middle school opens next fall?" Ron smiled.

"He'll be in 8th grade. I'll be in 6th. I can go, too." Elliot smiled. The two were closer than any brothers that Elliot knew. "If my dad lets me. If not, we have weekends. Riight Ren?"

"Right Stempy." Elliot laughed and walked toward the car. "Hey, Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Ron and I haven't been apart for more than a day or two since he was born, right?"

"Not even a full 24 hours. Unless the camp separated you-"

"I had top bunk, he had bottom," Ron said.

"Figured."

"Will they separate us at Millerville?" Elliot considered it for a few minutes.

"Probably."

"Then I'm not going," Ron said softly.

"I'm sure if we talked to them, they'd put you together. You have a whole year before." Ron nodded. Elliot looked at the two. They'd gotten taller, and, even though there was no blood relation, they looked a bit alike.

* * *

"My name is Elliot Stabler. My daughter starts there in 2 weeks, and my son next fall with my wife's 11-year-old brother," Elliot said into the phone. "Elijah will be 13, and Ron Cragen will be 11 when they start. I was wondering what your policy was on family? They boys have voted. If they can't room together, they refuse to go."

"Well, Mr. Stabler. Rooming for younger students will be by age group-"

"These two haven't spent a day apart since Ron was born. Ron lives behind us, and if he isn't spending the night at my house, my son is spending the night at the Cragen's. They have closthes at both houses. If Don Cragen decided to go for custody of my kid, he may win."

"As we have another year before the middle school opens, I'm sure proper arrangments can be made. You realize the rooms are four students to a room?"

"I put two kids through the high school 10 years ago. Lizzie and Dickie Stabler."

"You're that Stabler?"

"Yeah." Elliot said, cringing.

"Elizabeth and Dickie donated money to open the middle school. We named a wing after them." Elliot smiled. "Anything as far as keeping your family returning will be arranged."

"Thank you." Elliot hung up the phone, looked over at Ron, Eli and Don. "Your brother and sister have a wing of the school named after them."

"What does that mean?"

"You get to share a room."

"Sweet!" Ron said, high-fiving Elijah.

* * *

Another chapter, come and gone. We'll see how fast I can get Nine up.


	9. Chapter 9

To keep things clear, the year is now, roughly, end of summer 2022. Olivia is 53, Elliot is 55, Maureen is 37, Kathleen is around 32 (the show had her age screwed up, season one kathleen was 12, and season 8 was 17,) Liz and Dickie are 27, Allie is 14, Elijah is 12, Don is 69, Casey is 51, John Munch is in his 70's, and Alex is 45. This is just reference so everyone knows how old everyone is. I'm not sure how old the characters are in the actual sho, but this, I'm hoping, is close.

* * *

Olivia laughed as she dashed between the trees in the park half a mile from her home. Elliot chased behind her, followed by Casey, Lizzie, Allie, and Maureen. Her age wouldn't hold her back from the race against her co-workers and family at the picnic. They started the event at 7:30 with races, and would be followed by the softball game at 9:30. Elliot loved the yearly picnic and ball game. His team had played the Brooklyn's SVU, Queens, and The Bronx already that summer. At some point a few years earlier, Brass attempted to do away with the teams. George Huang explained to them the Burroughs needed recreation with their co-workers. Psychologically speaking, it allowed them to be in compititiong under peaceful terms with no horrible images invading their every thought. Elliot suspected this wasn't true; George really enjoyed watching the games. He'd never missed one in all the years they'd worked together.

Elliot knew he could run faster than his ex wife, but chose to stay a few steps behind; the veiw was better. His daughters were laughing. Allie had gotten home the day before, and was taking the next week to get ready for Millerville. Her Australian accent suited her well. She sounded authentic, and had such a tan. Elliot had missed her laugh.

They ran past the picinic blankets toward the finish line. Elliot caught sight of John from the corner of his eye. He smiled and ran faster. He wanted to win this one for his friend, and barely made it into first place when he hit the finish line. Olivia came in second, with Maureen in 3rd. Brooklyn's squad was almost 30 seconds behind, and 15 years younger.

"Good...run..." he panted to Olivia. She nodded and grabbed a water cup. Alex and Casey glared at them.

"Cops...that whole...chasing the perp...so we can prosecute...sucks."

"Take my gun, go chase a perp. I'll have to arrest you, but hey, it'll give you a thrill," Maureen teased.

"Just wait until the ball game," Casey growled.

"Hey, Mom! Great run! I didn't think you had a chance, racing the cops," Ron said, hugging her. Casey kissed the top of his head. "Eli's setting up the guitars with Dickie. We need a lead singer though."

"Ah, count me out."

"I'll sing," Maureen offered.

"Um...Maureen...maybe you could hum along quietly?" Ron asked. Maureen glared at him. "Lizzie knows all our music."

"Okay." Liz jogged off with Ron toward her brothers.

"Am I that bad?" Maureen asked softly.

"Sweetie," Elliot said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "You are a woman of many talents. You can dance, you're a great cop, a terrific Mom, but no. You can't sing." Maureen looked up at her father.

"At least I have all my hair."

"Ouch," Olivia said from behind.

"So, where's Alex?" Casey asked. "I thought for sure she's be running today." Olivia pointed to the picnic blankets, where John, Alex, Hannah, and Hope sat, talking quietly. "Anyone care to clue me in on those guys?"

"What?"

"Alex has been out for two weeks, and skipped the race-"

"I hope she's not sick," Ron added, frowning. Looks were exchanged but no one spoke on the subject.

"Come on, Ron. I need to warm up," Lizzie said, dragging the boy away to where Dickie and Eli sat, tuning the guitars.

"Hey, guys," Hannah said. "Ma asked me to give this to you before you started." She handed the note off to Lizzie and joined her parents on the picnic blanket. As soon as people settled a little, Lizzie went to the mic. The band read the letter, laughed, high-fived each other.

"Everyone, we have an announcement," Lizzie said into the mic. "This next song is going out to John and Alexandra Munch. Its an oldie, but I know it's a favorite of Alex's. She sang it to her daughters, Hope and Hannah, when they had trouble sleeping. And they want to tell you that they'll be singing it again to a new little person in about 9 months," Lizzie added, grinning. "Here's Brown Eyed Girl, for the happy mommy and daddy-to-be!"

Casey, Olivia, Elliot and Don stared, slackjawed, at the couple, cuddling happily on the blanket in front of them. Olivia tok notice of how John touched her stomach gently while the kids sang and played. Every few minutes, John would kiss her cheek, or whisper something in her ear. Hannah was grinning ear to ear, and Hope was smiling gently. As the song ended, Alex turned and looked over her shoulder. The sight of the group staring, completely stunned, brought forth a laugh. Before she could blink, Casey and Olivia were squealing and hugging her, John was on his feet, shaking hands with Fin and Elliot, and Don was slapping his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" Olivia said, hugging her friend. "You didn't say anything! How far along are you?"

"When did you find out?"

"Have any names picked out?"

"When are you due?"

"Do you need any thing?"

"I'll get you water." Alex put her hands up.

"Slow down! I'm 10 weeks along, I found out two weeks ago, no names picked out yet, I don't need anything, and I have water. Now would you two relax? Everything is fine. I'm 45, and healthy. Now, let's just listen to the music." Alex sat back on the blanket, and leaned into John's side the moment he sat next to her. "Love you," she whispered." His response was to kiss her neck.

"Love you, too," he whispered back.

* * *

School started, which brought Allie to Princeton, and Eli and Ron back to the same school. The previous two years, Eli was in middle school, while Ron was in Elementary school. Now, Ron was 11, and in 6th grade. He was back in school with Elijah, where he wanted to be. But Jacob and Rebekah were in Ron's old school, and Don was home with Ruthie. Ron hated the three kids. He loved them because they were family and they needed him. But some times, he just wished they'd go live somewhere else. They were always there, always needed his parents' attention, messing with his things, and following him and Elijah around. Millerville was looking better every day.

By Christmas, he was spending most nights at the Stabler/Benson house. He and Eli took the same bus to school in the morning,and did homework together when possible. Christmas with the three younger kids was a test in kindess for Ron.

They got gifts, sure. Ron thought it only right that he get the kids some nice things. He'd always had a safe home, and two parents. But when it came down to it, he just wanted to have dinner with his Mom and Dad on Christmas Eve quietly, where they'd talk about all the good things that had happened in the year. Every year before, Casey made a very elegant, but simple dinner for them. They ate by the light of the Christmas tree, and by candles on the table. Casey and Don would have a small glass of wine, while he'd have sparkling cider. They would clear the table in silence, and leave the mess in the sink for the morning. They would change into matching Christmas pajamas that Casey would get a few weeks early. Then, as a family, Ron tucked between his parents on the couch, they would each pick the best things that happened over they year. Not just to them, but to people they know. And Don would always finish with, 'So even if Santa forgets our house, we had a great year, and I think that's a pretty good gift.'

Ron knew that Santa wouldn't miss their home, but he had to agree with his father. It had been a damn fine year. The later they stayed up talking, the better the year, and the better Christmas they had. A few years earlier, they stayed up all night talking about the good in their lives, and Ron forgot that Santa was supposed to bring him toys. When he remembered, he gather up a decent portion of his old toys to give to Good Will, so other kids could have a nice Christmas like he'd had.

But this year was not like any before.

Rebekah whined through dinner, Ruth spilled her juice, Jacob called Ron a butt-face for getting upset that his Christmas wasn't going well. Don yelled at him for picking on Jake, and then Ruthie threw up on Casey's nice Christmas pajamas. Ron gave up and went to hide in his bedroom. It was over an hour before someone went looking for him.

"Hey," Casey called into the room. Upon receiving a sniffle as an answer, she moved and sat on her son's bed. "Hey, Red. What's wrong?"

"Christmas is messed up."

"No its not, Ronny."

"Christmas is s'posed to be quiet, and peaceful. We're supposed to talk about our year, and hang out on the couch, and look at the tree."

"And Santa comes."

"Its not about Santa, Mom," he said, softly. "Christmas day is about Santa, and toys, and gifts. Christmas Eve is about family, and how good of a year we had, and its what makes Christmas Day so...cool. You could buy me any gift you want, any time, and its would be really cool, but Christmas Morning, after spending the night talking about how happy we are...-"

"Its the magic in Christmas to you?"

"Yeah."

"My pajamas are in the dryer, and Dad's putting the girls to bed."

"No!" he pleaded.

"Why not? Don't you want to have our Christmas?"

"Well...yeah...but they should learn now, so next year will be easier...on all of us."

"Ron, you are so smart." Don stood in the doorway in his dark green flannel pajamas.

"I thought he was putting the girls to bed."

"Well, maybe I wasn't completely honest." Ron glared at her. "We reached the same conclusion about 30 seconds after you left the room and had a talk with the kids. We explained our tradition, and, well, we thought you'd think it up too. I thought you might need a little time to cool off, first." Ron threw his arms around his mother and sniffled again.

"Mom," he whispered. "Thanks." Casey smiled and squeezed her son. "Thanks for everything."

* * *

"Al?" came a man's voice through the house.

"Which one?" the two kids called. The man chuckled softly.

"Allie, there's a phone call from your mother." Thumping was heard throughout the upstairs of the house, coming down the stairs, and the squeak of sneakers through the kitchen to the downstairs phone gave everyone in the house a clue that it was important.

"Ma?"

"Dad's on his way to get you. Be ready in an hour, honey." There was something in her voice that scared the girl.

"Okay." She hung up the phone. "Elliot's picking me up early, Jimmy. Is it okay?"

"Of course. Will you come back next week?" Allie shrugged. "Depends on why she called?" Allie nodded. "Worried?" Allie nodded again.

"Alex isn't due to have the baby until Mid April, and its still 10 weeks away," she said, looking at the calender, reading February 5, 2023.

"I'm sure everything is fine, honey." She nodded as she headed up the stairs.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Everything wasn't fine.

Callahan John Munch was born 9 weeks and 5 days early. He weighed in at just 4 pounds, and was in NICU due to a lung infection that developed at 3 days. Olivia, Casey, and Hannah were always with Alex and John at the hospital. Allie looked in through the glass at the baby boy. He was so tiny; much smaller than Maureen's daughter had been. Eli and Ron watched the other adults with Allie on one side of the glass.

"He's small," Ron said softly.

"He looks..." Eli's voice trailed.

"Fragile?" Ron asked. Eli nodded.

"He looks strong." Allison's Voice was firm, and final. "He will be a strong kid. Give him time."

"Al?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

"No." Elijah took his sister's hand and squeezed it gently.

* * *

"Hey, little brother," Hope whispered, her gloved finger touching the baby's tiny hand. Cal's eye-lips fluttered lightly. "You have a lot of people worried, y'know. But, don't worry; they'll fogive you. Everyone gives them a scare upon occasion. Papa had a heart attack, I went blind, Hannah had a really bad kidney infection once. We're tough...but don't test that.

"I know you're only a week old, but you have no idea how much everyone loves you already." The labored raising and lowering of the little chest touching Hope's hand tugged at the young woman's heart. "I know is hard, Cal. I know you want to give up," she whispered. "But its too soon to quit, baby boy. If I had quit when it got hard, I'd have never met Papa or Ma. They want you, more than I could ever understand.

"I know its hard, sweet heart," Hope whispered as the tiny chest raised again. "Just hold on. Just fight a little longer, lovie. Please..." A hand rested on Hope's shoulder. "Hannah?"

"No," Alex said, gently. "Hannah's with your Papa. How is he?"

"He's strong," Hope insisted. "He's got your stubborn nature."

"Mrs. Munch," the nurse called. "If you'll scrub up, he needs his massage, and to be fed. Are you up to it?"

"What if I mess it up?"

"Ma," Hope said softly. "He needs you. You haven't held him since he was born. He's fighting so hard...hold him."

"He knows your voice, Mrs. Munch. It could really help him along if you would talk to him, hold him...touch him." Alex nodded, unsure of herself. "Come on, Mommy," the nurse said, leading Alex to scrub up. Hannah rubbed her brother's hand.

"Little wonder," she whispered to the baby. "You're strong, and you are going to be healthy."

* * *

February rolled into March, and Cal was released to go home with Alex and John just before he turned one month old. He would be able to go to Allie's birthday party. The girl, at 15, had finally grown out of the 'tom boy' phase and was starting to date. Elliot was taking it well, while Olivia was in panic mode. Always watching the clock for her daughter's return home from her dates while she wasn't in school. The winter months went by in a hurry.

As fast as winter moved for the families, summer moved twice as fast. Allie went with James, Robert, Alex and the House Catastorphe (as she nicknamedthe family) to France for the summer, while Ron and Elijah went back to the summer music camp. Before anyone had time to blink twice, Allie, Eli and Ron were in Millerville, Jake, Becca and Ruth were in school, and life moved on. Cal was a healthy, happy baby, and John's best friend. He was a normal boy, who crawled at 9 months, walked at 12 months and said his first word, 'Hope,' at 13 monthes.

Before Olivia knew what had happened, Allison Paige Stabler, her baby girl, was 16, and home for the summer before her junior year, and wasn't going away with James and his family. Jimmy was going to stay at home for the summer, and Allie would be visiting as she deemed fit.

It was mid-Agusut, 2024, when Don and Casey Cragen called the family meeting to discuss adopting Jacob, Becca, and Ruth. The kids were thrilled. Especially Ron, who'd come to love the three younger kids. It had taken a lot of time, and a lot of therapy for the whole family, but they were a family.

By Callahan's 3rd birthday, the family was closer than ever. Hannah and Hope spoiled the boy with love and affection, as did John, Alex, and, well, everyone. Allie was in her senior year of high school, and picking schools to start at in the fall. Olivia retired, and Elliot was 7 months away from retirement himself. Don was happy as a stay-at-home dad. The kids were happy to have someone at home when they needed him. And he'd been able to convince Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson to get re-married.

"I feel a little rediculous," Liv said, straightening her veil. "We're divorced, and getting married."

"Mom," Allie said. "You look fantastic."

"You were a guest at the first wedding, you know."

"Yeah, yeah...Grandpa's waiting."

"Don's here?"

"I meant Dad." Olivia shot her daughter a playful stern look before turning back to the mirror one last time. "You look happy."

"I am, honey."

"You and Dad are meant to be together, Mom. He loves you...so much." Allie hugged her mother. "Time to go, Mom."

* * *

"Olivia," Father Michael said, nodding to the woman.

"Elliot," she said gently. "We're been on a road through life together. There have been mountains to climb, and rivers to navigate, and we've gotten lost in valleys and darkness along the way." Olivia took a deep breath. "Through everything, everything we've been through, good and bad, I wouldn't change anything. You have always been with me on this journey, my Elliot." She wiped a tear. "The hard times weren't as hard because you were with me. You loved me and pulled me through the darkness into the light. You are the light of my life, and you are my soul mate. I vow to love you for the rest of my life, and beyond."

"Elliot," Father Michael said, smiling.

"Its funny your should say I'm the light of your life...'cause you've always been the light of mine. Time falls away when I look at you, and we're just us. Its amazing to look at you, knowing you as well as I do, and still not knowing you at all. You...saved me. You saved me from myself, from the evils in the city, and the evils within me. You pulled be back from the edge of insanity and gave me hope. No one has ever loved another the way you love me. The honesty and love you show me amazes me...every day. Thank you, Liv, for Loving me. I vow to give everything I am to you; heart and soul. 'Cause you are my heart and soul."

"Olivia, do you take this man before you, as your husband, to love, honor and cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do," she whispered.

"Elliot, do you take this woman before you, as your wife, to love, honor and cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now prounounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Elliot took Olivia in his arms and kissed her with such gentle honesty, tears falling from both sets of eyes, that her breath caught in her chest. The church errupted in cheering and clapping, but the two didn't hear it. All Elliot hear was Olivia whispering 'I love you,' in his ear when he hugged her tightly to his chest.

The two made their escape to a car out back for a 3 week honeymoon before they could be pulled apart to talk to guests.

* * *

"Papa!" Cal called, laughing. He ran to his father and hugged his legs. "Hi Papa!"

"Hello, off-spring. Did you have a good day with Hannah and Hope?"

"Yep!" John lifted the boy up. "Read Thomas, Papa?"

"Of course, my little clone. I'll be in soon." He set the boy down and headed for the kitchen. "Smells fantastic, Hannah."

"Thanks. Ma's on her way up, too. Papa, you okay?" she asked when John staggered slightly.

"Yeah...just a little dizzy." His speak was slurred and he felt off-center.

"Hannah?" Alex called.

"We're in here, Ma!" Alex headed into the kitchen. "Papa's dizzy," she informed.

"I'm not-"John stopped mid-sentence. Hannah turned in time to catch him as he collapsed.

"John? John!" Alex called. Hannah grabbed for the phone.

* * *

"Olivia," Elliot said, gently, nudging his wife away. "Liv, you need to get up, sweet heart."

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his tear-stained face.

"We gotta go home."

"But we've only had 2 days-"

"John had a stroke." Olivia felt a wave of fear hit her. "He's gone."

"no," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Elliot pulled her to his chest where she sobbed with her husband.

* * *

Elliot closed the last box and looked around the squad room.

"Hey, Elliot," Casey said. Ron was hanging out a few feet behind.

"Hey Case. Ronny, come on in."

"Hi Elliot."

"Eli with you guys?"

"Nah, he has a date this weekend. Staying at school." Elliot nodded. His youngest had a date. "So, my office is cleaned out as well."

"You taking off too?"

"Nah, promotion. Alex decided to take early retirement after..." Elliot nodded. Alex had been through so much over the last six months. John had died in her arms with Hannah holding his hand, and Cal waiting for his Papa to read him a book in the next room.

"How's she doing?"

"Better. She and Hannah are moving on. Oh, the new ADA is moved in."

"Who should I warn?"

"The World. Hannah holds a grudge against pedifiles as much as you do." Elliot chuckled lightly. "She grew up so fast. All of them did," Casey said, looking at her son.

"Aw, don't go all sentimental on me, Ma." Casey and Elliot laughed at the kid.

"So, any news on who is taking your place?" Elliot shrugged.

"Aw, Dad, you know this place wouldn't survive without a Stabler," Maureen said, bringing her first box in. "They can't afford to repaint the whole name on the door, so they're putting me here and just changing the E. to an M."

"You're the new Captain, Maur?"

"Brass likes that I was raised with two SVU Detectives. Hannah put in a few good words, so did Mom and Fin."

"So, my daughter made Captain. You're not even 45 yet."

"Like I told you, Dad. Brass liked me for this position. I have two very decorated officers in my immediat family, both of whom were SVU detectives, and my husband is a fire-fighter." Elliot felt his chest rise with pride for his oldest daughter.

"What do Olivia and Kathy think of this?"

"The moms are proud," she said.

* * *

ADA Hannah Munch stepped into her new office and smiled. At one time, it had been Alex's, then Casey's, and for a short time, they shared it. Casey started vacation 3 weeks ago after her son, Ronny, started summer break from Millerville. Ronny, Jacob, Rebekah and Ruth were growing up so fast. Don was a fantastic father to the 4 children, and they loved him. This summer, however, Casey needed to be near them.

Alex decided to retire to raise Callahan. John wanted her to quit when he was born, but she'd been stubborn.

"Hey, Hannah-bear," Alex said, helping move a box.

"Give me that!" Hannah said, taking the box from the older woman. "You'll hurt you back, Ma."

"Your Papa would be so proud, Hannah." Hannah smiled sadly.

"Yeah," Hannah said, placing John's picture on her desk. "I hope he is proud of me."

"He always was proud of you. he was proud of you for graduating high school at 15 when you didn't even learn to read until 10. He bragged to the world about you getting in to Harvard Law at 18 and here you are at 26, as an ADA! That's monumental! You're a full 10 years younger than most first year ADA's." Hannah smiled.

"I think they werenervous that I asked for the sex crimes position."

"They're nervous about this whole unit. I promise that they went through your past and found out exactly why-"

"My biological family has little to do with my descision, Ma."

"Really?"

"Papa worked until the day he died for this unit. You worked until they tried to kill you. Elliot and Olivia met through this unit. Out whole family exsists because of the unit. I'm here to keep that going for the next generation of Detectives and Captains, and ADA's. This unit has to remain close. Its the only way to survive it."

"You have a point, Hannah."

"Maureen is the new Captain," Hannah offered.

"That's wonderful!"

"And as soon as Ron goes on summer break, he's going to work with me as an assistant. He wants to go to law school. Don almost had a corinary when they talked about it."

"Hannah," Alex said softly. "Are you dating anyone?"

"Not lately, but I'll meet a nice guy. Don't worry, I'll have children and let you be Grandma to them," she groaned.

"Its not that," Alex said quickly. "Its that I had so many chances to be with John, and always let them slip away, and we could have had 25 years together instead of 14. Don't lose that time because you're too busy, Sweetie."

"Ma, I may not be dating anyone, but I've always put love first. I can find another job, but I only have a few chances at love," she said. "Anyway, I have awsome examples to follow; you and papa, Elliot and Olivia, Casey and Don, Kathleen and Rose, Maureen and Luke, Lizzie and Connor, Dickie and Laura...everyone finds love when they're ready. I will too."

"Good."

"Ma?"

"Hmm?"

"I hope he's proud of you, too."

"Me, too, Hannah." Alex sighed and looked at her late-husband's picture. "I hope I make him proud, too."

* * *

"Mama?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Tell me about Papa..." Alex lifted 6-year-old Callahan onto her lap and hugged him tightly.

"Well, Cal," she started. "You were his best friend, and he loved you...so much."

"Is he proud of us?"

"I think so. He loved him family...very much."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Every Day."

"Me, too."

"Do you remember him much, honey?"

"I remember him reading Thomas to me after work every day before dinner, and I remember him telling everyone 'I love you,' before he even took his shoes off after work." Alex smiled. "I remember...he loved me."

"Yes, he did. John loved you, Hope, and Hannah...so much." Alex hugged the boy and rested back in the cozy old chair. Off on the wall in the distance, smiling down on them, was a picture of John Munch. It was 20 years old, but it was still the face she fell in-love with. Next to it, was a picture of the family; John, Alex, Hannah, and Hope, just before Hope went blind.

Alex focused on one picture as her son dozed in her lap.

It was one of her and John, taken years ago, long before they were married. It was before she went into WPP. Even then, the two looked deeply in-love. She told Hannah that she and John could have had 25 years instead of 14. However, the heavy child in her lap, and the two women, one sleeping down the hall, the other somewhere across town, probably working on a case, were reminders that she wouldn't want to change anything about her life.

Except one thing.

John would be with her again.

"Someday," she whispered into the night. "We'll be together again...someday.

* * *

This is the end of the series. Thank you for reading. I know its not a happy ending, but life doesn't always end on a happy note.


End file.
